


My Happy Ending

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No Regina. I gave up on many things in my life, but I'm not giving up on you. This is the land where the happy endings lives and you and Henry are my happy ending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Season 1 ended, therefore is a little AU!

That was it. She was done. The curse has finally been broken, and everyone in Storybrooke had regained their memory. She really thought that she would be killed and that no one would stand up for her, and for her it made sense. She had taken away so many lives, she had destroyed so many families, for her she knew that dying without her happy ending would be would be the most acceptable way. And really, she didn't even care anymore, if she had the enough courage she would be the one to do it herself; she just wanted to right every wrong she made and give back everyone whose life she made miserable their happy ending, mainly Emma Swan.

What Regina didn't expect was to be saved. The moment the fairytale land people regained their memories, they wanted to "make justice" by killing her which she was willing to take it, but before anyone could move an inch close to her, the fairytale people's White Knight and recently discovered Princess stepped up for her.

"No one, I repeat, no one, will kill her"

Emma said her voice stern but with such authority that surprised even her.

"But she is the one who created and casted the curse. She made our lives miserable"

Grumpy yelled in response and several other people joined him in agreement.

"He is right, Ms. Swan. I made their lives a living hell; I made your life a living hell. I deserve whatever they want to do with me"

Regina spoke up.

"No, you don't. It's time for we to stop this bloodbath, don't you think? Tell me, how many lives were wasted thanks to all this curse, all this thirst for revenge? We don't need another wasted life. And I do know everything she did. But she didn't took the wrong path all by herself, now did she, Mary Mar- Snow?"

Snow White knew exactly about what her daughter was talking about.

"Then what shall we do?"

Snow asked her daughter.

"Let's give her one last chance. A last chance for her to redeem herself. And I know you don't believe it can happen, but it can. Even if you don't trust her or believe her, at least believe my words"

The fairy tale people accepted Emma's words and didn't try to bother the former queen anymore.

…

"Why Emma? Why did you stop them? After everything I did to you why you didn't let them kill me?"

Regina asked the blonde savior, once it was only the two of them.

"Because I love you, and I would not stand being without you"

Emma's words made the brunette go dizzy.

" _What the hell? How can she possibly love me back?"_

"You're the princess now. What will they think about this?"

The former mayor asked, still afraid it was just some kind of cruel joke from Emma's part.

"I don't care. If they want me as a princess they will have to accept you, otherwise I will not be their princess"

Emma answered as if it was that simple.

"But Emma…", Regina tried to reason with the blonde but was cut off shortly.

"No Regina. I gave up on many things in my life, but I'm not giving up on you. This is the land where the happy endings lives and you and Henry are my happy ending."

"Emma, I-I I love you too"

Tears made their way to both their faces and the only thing Regina was able to do was to throw herself in Emma's arms and kiss the blonde with as much passion she could muster.

Maybe, just maybe, she would finally get her happy ending.

End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!


End file.
